Dirty Work
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Maureen shows up at Joannes office [Sex fic. Written early in the morning, enjoy?]


Walking into Joanne's office, Maureen figured the lawyer was busy as usual, just wanting to surprise her. "Is Joanne with anyone?" She asked, the cute blonde at the front desk.

"No, she's not. She'll have a client coming in about thirty minutes." The secretary replied.

"Great, make sure all her calls are held and no one bothers her for awhile." The diva stated, winking at the girl before going to her lover's office. She opened the door and quietly snuck in seeing the lawyer looking out the window. She smirked, locking the door before going over to the lawyer, "I thought you were always busy." She stated, running her fingers back through Joanne's hair.

Joanne looked at Maureen and shrugged, "Kind of slow, at least at this moment." She replied.

"Mm, guess I picked a perfect day to come up and entertain you." Maureen said turning to clean up Joanne's desk before sitting down on it, turning the chair so Joanne was facing her.

"What are you doing?" Joanne asked, curiously, her brow rising.

"Nothing. We're just going to have a little fun. Just relax." The brunette replied, leaning to crash her lips to Joanne's, undoing the buttons on the lawyer's blouse, her hands moving over her chest.

It only took a second for the lawyer to get turned on, another second before she was helping Maureen out of her pants and panties, her tongue slipping into the kiss, pushing the diva back on the desk.

Maureen smirked to herself, letting her legs around Joanne's waist as they kissed. She brought her hands up and ran her fingers though her lover's hair before setting them on her shoulder, pushing her down.

The lawyer got the hint of what her lover wanted. She took a seat in her chair, spreading the drama queen's legs only to kiss her thigh to her warm, wet sex, placing soft kisses on the flesh before slipping her tongue deep into her.

"Mmm… Joanne." Maureen whimpered, her hands gripping at the edge of the desk, letting her hips rock against her lover's tongue, feeling it hit her spot, completely melting on the desktop.

She wasn't going to lie; she found this to be much better then working. Even if it was very dirty. She plunged deeper into the drama queen, listening as her lover moaned. Bringing her hand up, she applied pressure to her clit, looking up at the diva who looked as if she was enjoying this.

Soon, she felt her lover climax, smiling to herself as she cleaned her up before helping the diva put her pants and panties on, "Enjoy that?" She asked, curiously, leaning back in her seat.

"Mmm, I did." The diva whispered, panting, letting herself calm down from the high of the orgasm.

Joanne flashed her a smile, "What made you want to come up here?" She asked, curiously.

The diva shrugged moving into Joanne's lap, "I don't know. I just was laying on the couch, thinking about you." She whispered, kissing her girlfriend on the lips.

She wasn't going to complain one bit. She felt the kiss break and watched as Maureen moved down to the floor.

"You're wearing that skirt again." The diva pointed out, grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"Yes." Joanne simply replied, looking at the clock, "I have a client showing up soon." She informed the diva, buttoning her shirt up, getting herself back to how she looked before Maureen came in.

"How long will this appointment take?" She asked, bring Joanne forward in her seat.

"I don't know. Hopefully not long." She replied, biting her lip, "Why?" She questioned.

"No reason. Oh, you might want to go unlock the door." Maureen said, smirking.

The lawyer looked at her suspiciously, nodding, getting up and going over to unlock the door before coming to sit back down, looking at her. "Are you staying under there?" She asked, seeing her lover hadn't moved.

"Mmhmm." Maureen sounded, making herself comfortable under Joanne's desk. "You just work." She told her, a devious smile crossing her lips.

"Maureeen. No, you can't. I have a client." Joanne said, sighing heavily as the door opened, standing up, having no choice but to proceed with her meeting.

The drama queen watched as Joanne sat down, smirking quietly, listening as the lawyer and some guy spoke. As usual, she grew bored, deciding to have a little fun with this. She let her hand move up and down Joanne's leg, watching the lawyer, whom was doing her best at remaining calm.

Joanne shifted and crossed her legs, not wanting to know what Maureen was going to do. The brunette silently cursed as Joanne's legs crossed in front of her eyes. Biting her lip, she moved her hand up the skirt anyways, raking her nails down her thigh, causing the lawyer's voice to chance a bit. She watched as the lawyer shifted again and hid back a giggle, not wanting to get caught underneath her girlfriend's desk especially during this what seemed a relatively quick meeting.

Once the client was gone, she opened up her girlfriend's legs, "That was fast." She said, smirking, pushing her skirt up.

"Yes. He insists on coming down here rather than speaking on the phone so never takes long besides, glad it didn't take long." The lawyer told her girlfriend knowing she didn't care, especially not when she was kissing up her thigh.

"Sounds like an ass and me too." Maureen mumbled, sliding her lover's panties off, pulling her girlfriend forward in the seat.

"Mau--" She cut off, moaning softly, feeling her girlfriend's fingers enter her.

Maureen plunged deep into her, leaning up to kiss her lover on the lips, "Relax." She whispered, feeling Joanne slightly tense.

"Get down there." Joanne whimpered, pushing the diva under her desk at the sound of a knock on her door, her secretary coming in.

"There's a call on line 3 for you." The blonde informed her.

Maureen curled her fingers against Joanne's spot, repeatedly, smirking.

"T—thanks but, um, can you take a message?" The lawyer asked, biting down on her lip.

"Yes, Ms. Jefferson." The blonde replied, leaving the office after giving her a curious expression.

Once the door was shut, Maureen plunged her tongue into her lover, pulling her closer to her mouth just so she could get perfect access to her spots. Joanne leaned back in the seat, holding on to the arms of the chair, feeling her breathing quickening.

In a matter of minutes, she released, attempting to keep her moans quiet. "Mmm, you'll be thinking about this all day." The diva whispered, slipping her lover's panties back up before moving to sit in her lap, kissing her.

"Yes, most likely. Make it harder to work." Joanne told her softly between kisses.

"Then come home with me, let's finish this." The diva said, getting up, fixing her clothes, pulling Joanne up.

The lawyer looked at her, "I can't just leave." She stated, biting her lip.

"Yes, you can." Maureen told her, giving a small giggle, helping her gather her things before leading her out of the house.

She walked past the secretary, "I'll be out the rest of the day." She said, blushing a bit, unsure what the rest of the afternoon would hold.

-Fin


End file.
